The invention relates to walking toys, in particular, to those that employ a gyroscopic element as the primary inducer of the walking motion. More particularly, this invention deals with toys that employ a gyroscopic element mounted such that its plane of rotation is substantially vertical and substantially parallel to the direction of the walking motion, this plane being caused to tilt back and forth slightly away from the vertical with respect to a subframe on which are mounted two opposing legs.
Walking toys have been made previously which maintain stability on the foot in contact with the supporting surface by either shifting a counterweight away from said foot or by constructing each foot with a portion that extends under the center of gravity of the toy.